Mass Effect Seven Minutes In Heaven
by Vanguard of Fire
Summary: While attending shore leave with your fellow Normandy crewmates your friend, James Vega, sets you up in a certain party game, hoping that your feelings for one of the female crew members will finally be revealed. Male Reader Insert. Rated T.
1. Introduction

**Well, here it is. Something for my fellow Mass Effect fans.**

 **For those of you who don't know how a story like this goes I'll explain: you read this part, the introduction, and then select a chapter/ending.**

* * *

(F/n)= First Name.

(L/n)= Last Name.

(E/c)= Eye Colour.

(H/c)= Hair Colour.

=== Shepard's Apartment, The Citadel ===

A smile creeps across your face as you watch the party from the second floor balcony. Your friends and crewmates, the Normandy crew, enjoying themselves. The drink is flowing nicely, the music is good, people are dancing (in Shepard's case quite shamelessly). Others are in more quiet areas enjoying good conversations, swapping stories and laughing.

Everyone's having a damn good time.

You yourself had decided to catch a breather having just spent some time on the dance floor, and feeling ever-so-slightly embarrassed at having done so. Still, you were enjoying yourself and you're by no means going to apologize for it.

'It's nice to see everyone in one place for a change. People I know both old and new, all together.' You think to yourself as you look around the room, your (e/c) eyes alternating between all of your friends.

It's just then that you find your mind taking you through your past. The path that lead you to where you are now...

You were originally born and raised on Earth, living a pretty normal life for an only child with two parents. All your life though you'd been fascinated by space travel. Even as a child the thought of leaving the planet, seeing new worlds and meeting the various alien races that you shared the galaxy with. As soon as you were old enough, you joined the Alliance Navy.

As luck would have it, you were a naturally talented soldier, over the years and with much blood, sweat and tears you rose through the ranks and reached the rank of Lieutenant.

That same week, you were contacted by none other than Captain David Anderson himself, the first N7 Marine. He explained that he'd heard about your skill at arms and unwavering bravery, and was offering you the chance to join his crew for the shakedown run of a prototype frigate. Honoured and awestruck, you agreed.

Upon joining the crew of the SSV Normandy SR1, you're life was changed in ways you couldn't have possibly imagined...

Between the events of Eden Prime, hunting the rogue Spectre Saren, saving lives and fighting armies of Geth, you befriended your squad and crewmates. While you got to know everyone very well, you became especially good friends Jane Shepard. Despite the impending threat of the Reapers, as long as you all stood together and you had Shepard's leadership, you had a chance. You had hope...

Following the original Normandy's destruction and Shepard's death, Shepard's warnings about the Reapers were outright dismissed and ignored. Even by the Alliance. Feeling betrayed and utterly disgusted, you left the Alliance Navy and became a mercenary when everyone went their separate ways.

Two years afterwards you had become a more bitter and ruthless man, and found yourself on the infamous station, Omega, where you had been contracted to take out an up and coming gang lead by a ruthless Krogan. You didn't know their names and frankly, you didn't care, you just needed the credits. After a long and arduous battle with said gang, you emerged bloodied yet victorious, but upon leaving their base you were surprised to be confronted by... Shepard?

Shepard had been revived by Cerberus and was building a new team to combat an alien race called the Collectors, who were responsible for the destruction of the original Normandy. Despite your concerns, you joined Shepard once again. In doing so you made more friends, and were reunited with a few old ones, too.

After defeating the Collectors, Shepard was detained by the Alliance for the destruction of the entire Bahak System; which thankfully delayed the Reapers, but at the cost of the lives of many Batarians. Much like before, everyone went their separate ways. You yourself were lucky enough to be offered a chance to rejoin the Alliance, with your former rank, too. You accepted.

Then it happened... An inevitable, unyielding and unwavering nightmare realized. The Reapers had arrived. And Earth was their primary target. Amidst the chaos and destruction, you reunited yet again with Shepard... And so here you are, leaning on the railing overlooking the living room. Clad in your Crewman's Outfit. After running into old friends, fighting both the Reapers, Cerberus and even Shepard's clone, you all got some shore leave.

'Damn, now that I think about it, I've been through a lot.' You think to yourself, glad that your mind isn't flooded with worries of Earth for a change. Today you could spend time among your crewmates; your friends both old and new.

From the corner of your eye you catch movement approaching you. You see it's one of your newer friends, James Vega.

"There you are, Romeo." He says as he stands next to you. James and yourself get along pretty well, you're both tough, affable and honest soldiers. Plus, like everyone else, he's assigned you a nickname.

"Hey, James." You reply, matching his smile as you stand up and turn to face him, "How are you holding up?"

"Ah, you know, no complaints." He replies with a shrug, a smirk on his face, "Nice moves earlier, by the way."

"I wasn't that bad was I?"

"Nah, don't sweat it. You've got nothing to be ashamed of. You were better than Shepard, at least."

"That's a relief..." You say with a chuckle, "I'll give Shepard credit. She really knows how to throw a good party. I haven't had this much fun in years."

"She does. Better question is: How're you holding up?" There it is. You're Vega-approved nickname. The reason why your nickname is Romeo of all things is because, well, during your time as a member of Shepard's squad, a certain female crewmate caught your eye. You had kept your feelings to yourself, fearing you would be rejected.

James however quickly picked up on your hidden feelings, and thus nicknamed you Romeo. And to be honest, you don't really mind the choice either, as he doesn't call you it when in the presence of a certain someone...

"Oh, not bad." You reply.

"Still haven't told her, huh?" Your friend asks as he crosses his arms, already knowing the answer you will give. You had promised yourself you would finally inform that special some of how you felt.

"No..." You sigh as you cast your (e/c) eyes to the floor. Disappointed with yourself, "I guess I just missed my chance..."

"Don't sweat it, (Y/n)." James tells you as he pats you on the shoulder, an act that helps you feel better. You bring your attention back up to him and shoot him a small smile, "Who knows, maybe you'll get your chance soon..."

His words confuse you slightly. They almost sound ominous, actually.

"Sorry, Romeo, gotta go." Before you can say anything, James leaves and heads downstairs. Thinking he was just teasing you, you shrug it off. Unaware of what your friend had in store for you...

=== Small Timeskip ===

About half an hour later and you've found yourself at the bar, chatting with Grunt and Wrex. Who are comparing their experiences with Thresher Maws, or rather the times they killed them, of course. Funny enough, you were around for both occasions.

"I'm tellin' ya," The Tank-Bred Krogan says, "my first Thresher Maw kill tops all of yours!"

"Why's that?" Wrex asks casually after taking a gulp of Ryncol.

'Here we go...' You think.

"Me, (Y/n) and Shepard, low on ammo. Fighting waves of Tuchanka's wildlife, all on foot." Grunt states, "Besides, every time you killed a Thresher Maw with Shepard, you were in that cosy Mako."

'Dear sweet lord, don't remind me about that thing!'

"You're preaching to the quire there, you little Pyjack! In case you forgot, I was the last one to kill a Thresher Maw before you during the rite of passage. And cosy? Ha! As if!" The more seasoned Krogan retorts, "It may have been a tough old thing, but it wasn't comfortable. (Y/n), you can back me up on that, right?"

Both Krogan look to you expectantly.

"Well, yeah, between bad suspension and getting flipped upside down, we were pretty lucky to even hit anything in the first place." You answer sardonically, "Heck, I can't even count the amount of bruises I got from that thing tumbling down mountains."

"If you say so..." Grunt says.

Just as you get up from your stool to grab a drink, a familiar Info drone floats over to the three of you, adorable bow-tie and everything.

"Hey, Glyph." You greet him with a broad, cheery smile.

"Greetings, Lieutenant (L/n)." He replies politely.

"Something you want to tell us?"

"That is correct. But not you. I have a message for Wrex and Grunt from James Vega." Glyph says, "He says it's all set up."

"About damn time..." Wrex states as he takes another gulp of Ryncol and rises from his seat at the bar, Grunt following suit.

When you're about to ask what Glyph meant, he floats down the hall.

'What did he mean by that?'

Looking behind you, you see your two Krogan friends look to each other, smile widely, share a nod and look to you. Seeing all this makes you feel uneasy.

"...Wrex? Grunt? D'you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Heh heh heh..." Grunt laughs as he places his hand on one of your shoulders, Wrex doing the same on the opposite shoulder as they lead you into the living room.

Upon arriving in the living room, you are greeted by the sight of all of your friends, some sat down, some stood up, all of them looking to James as he stands in the middle. A smirk laying on his lips when he sees you.

"Ah, glad you could join us, (Y/n)." He greets you.

"Wasn't expecting a Krogan escort, though." Joker chuckles from his seat. Something is up, and Joker's probably in on it. Same goes for Grunt and Wrex.

"What's going on, James?" You ask.

"We're about to start playing seven minutes in heaven. We're gonna use Shepard's closet. Plenty of space for it." James answers, his smirk not leaving his face as he continues, "And guess what? You're going first."

This news shocks you. Your eyes widen as everything starts to make sense now. James has probably been planning this for a while now. On the other hand, this could very well be the chance you've been hoping for, the chance to tell your crush how you feel about her. Feeling more hopeful and confident, you decide to go with the flow.

"Okay, I'll play." You say with a shrug, "How're we going to play it without a hat or bag?"

"I have the solution, Lieutenant (L/n)." Glyph states, "I have compiled a list of people who wish to play. When you are ready, I will send a random name to your Omni Tool."

"You've thought of everything, haven't you..." You state sarcastically as you shoot James a knowing look.

"Uh huh." He replies coyly, "So, you ready to get started?"

You smile, "You bet I am..."

* * *

 **The endings are likely to take time to finish and come out. Please have patience.**

 **Also, I'll say it now and now only, there will be no Andromeda characters. ** ** **Feedback and criticisms are always welcome.********

 **Until then. :)**


	2. Miranda Lawson

**Slight language warning due to Jack's, well, language... You've been warned.**

* * *

 **Miranda Lawson**

Despite the feelings of nervousness and excitement, the latter begins to outweigh the former as you raise your Omni Tool and send Glyph a cheery smile.

"Alright then, Glyph, send me a name and let's get started."

"As you wish, Lieutenant." The Virtual Intelligence responds whilst his holographic form flashes a subtle, light blue as he sends a random name to your Omni Tool. Said holographic interface flashes it's usual orange before you tap it, causing a screen to pop up.

"So, Romeo, who'd you get?" James asks as he leans over to look at the screen.

A name is displayed upon said screen. Your eyebrows rise considerably.

'What? No way!' You mentally comment, 'I didn't know she was playing this game!'

It reads...

"Uh, Miranda?" You reply with a slight surprised undertone in your voice, all the while looking to the crowd of your crew mates. Hoping the former Cerberus Operative will make herself known.

'Where is she? I could've sworn I'd seen her earlier...'

"Hey, Cerberus-Bitch, you're up!" Jack states with a smug smirk as she crosses her arms.

"I know where and when I'm needed. Unlike some." Replies a familiar, Australian-accented voice speaks as Miranda herself steps out from behind Wrex and Grunt. She gives Jack a venomous look before she turns her blue orbs onto you as she stands before you with a smirk, "Hey there, (Y/n)."

"Hey, Miranda." You greet her back with a smile, all the while you feel your heart's beat quicken ever so subtly. Not wanting things to grow awkward, you ask her something, "So, uh, how're you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. But, I think you'll find we have more pressing matters at hand..."

"Oh, really?" You reply with sarcasm, your smile now formed into a smirk, "And what would that be?"

"Ahem." James coughs loudly, gaining both your attentions. Looking over you see him holding the closet door open, a smug smirk on his face, "Here's a hint."

"Yeah, not to interrupt but, can you two get it over with?" Kasumi asks as her cloak ability dissipates momentarily, "Some of us actually want to get their turn, y'know." And with that the master thief disappears again.

"Right. Sorry." You chuckle embarrassedly as you turn to Miranda, "Shall we then, Miss Lawson?"

"Lets."

Miss Lawson and yourself walk side by side into the open closet, your anticipation and excitement rising ever so subtly. The 'perfect' woman looks to you with a small smile, which you return in full, your (e/c) eyes fixing upon her surprisingly soft blue gaze.

Now standing in the open closet, James sends you a wink before shutting both yourself and your crush in. Contrary to what may be assumed, the closet itself isn't too cramped or dark. Thanks to the light coming from under the door, you can still see each other reasonably well.

'Come on now, (Y/n), keep it cool. Don't panic.' You tell yourself mentally.

"So... I guess we're stuck here for the next seven minutes." Miranda states.

"Yep. That's the basic gist of it..." You reply with a nonchalant shrug, "That your way of saying you've never played this game before?"

"It's that obvious, is it? No, I've never played this game before."

"Until now?" You state with a smile, already knowing the answer.

"Until now." She says with a small chuckle as she casts a smile at you. Your heart skips a beat at the sight before you. Miranda then averts her gaze elsewhere, seemingly thinking or being reminded of something as her brows lower in a subtle way.

"Are you alright, Miranda?" You ask as you step a tiny bit closer to the genetically engineered woman, your hand resting gently on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

It is to be admitted that, at first glance, the amazing woman known as Miranda Lawson is seemingly perfect in every way. She can and often does come across as ruthless, efficient and determined. Not to mention an excellent shot and a strong biotic. She easily presents herself as a sort of ice-cold-femme-fatale.

Yet despite that, Miranda isn't as heartless as some would believe. She cares deeply for her 'sister' Oriana. And is fiercely protective of her, willing to do anything to keep her safe and out of their father's cruel hands. You know this very well in fact, you were there on Illium when Eclipse mercenaries showed up to try and take Oriana - by force even. Which unfortunately ended with her friend, Niket, being killed by Captain Enyala.

After the ensuing firefight, both Shepard and yourself encouraged her to make a connection with her estranged sibling, and you both smiled at the sight from afar as they 'officially' met.

Ever since then you've gotten pretty close to Miranda, and she's even opened up to you a surprising amount. Her occasional use of dry wit, you've comforted her when her self-loathing has been brought up and you both clearly enjoy each other's company.

And along the way, you developed feelings for her.

"I'm fine, (Y/n), really." She replies as she looks to you, "I'm just not used to this; being 'normal' that is. Spending time with friends, messing around, having fun, that kind of thing. Not much experience."

"I say give it time, you'll get used to it eventually." You assure her as you remove your hand from her shoulder.

"Thanks. (Y/n), I've been meaning to talk to you about something, if that's alright? Hopefully before we run out of time in here?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Miranda sends you a wide smirk, "Well, for starters, I know you're attracted to me."

'S-She knows?! Wait, it's Miranda. Of course she knows.'

Visibly taken by surprise by this information, a stuttered question is all you can mutter in response, "R-Really? ...How?"

"To tell you the truth, I've known for a while. Had an inkling when you and I started talking more often, when I started to notice the signs more and more." She answers with a cocky smirk, "The fact you smiled when I did, laughed when I did, mirrored my body language; it was all there."

"...You're as observant as always, Miranda."

"To be fair you did a decent job of keeping your feelings hidden. Until now." Miranda repeats your exact words to her, a small chuckle escaping her throat, "What I want to know is why you didn't act on your feelings when you had the chance."

"Truthfully, I wasn't sure if you were shook up after what happened with Niket and Oriana. It didn't seem appropriate at the time." You admit with a smile, feeling rather embarrassed, "I thought the last thing you wanted was some idiot flirting with you."

'I just hope it's not too late to act on my feelings...'

"That's sweet of you." Miranda replies as she glides her hands up your arms and onto your shoulders, a glint in her as she smiles at you. She leans up and whispers in your ear in a playful tone, "But, I wouldn't have minded if you did~"

A shiver of delight runs along your spine as your hands find themselves resting on the curve of her hips, "...So, is it too late to act on those feelings, Miss Lawson?" You ask quietly.

'Please say no! Please say no!'

The former Cerberus Operative leans her face closer to yours, her lips getting closer to yours... You can feel her breath upon your face...

"What do you think, Lieutenant?"

And with that your lips and hers meet in an embrace, rather than stiffening from shock, you relax into each other. A sigh escaping your noses as your lips move slowly against each others.

You pull her body against yours as Miranda's hands grip your shoulders tightly, all the while audible moans of pleasure emanate from your throats as the kiss becomes a deeper, more passionate one one. At least until oxygen is needed and you pull back from each other, if only slightly.

"I'm thinking maybe you have feelings for me, too." You state with a smirk.

Just as Miranda opens her mouth to respond, no doubt with her dry wit, the closet door opens abruptly. The light doesn't hurt yours or Miranda's eyes too much, and your arms remain around each other. Stood holding the door is James, a grin on his face.

"Sorry to break it to you, but your time's up." He explains as he points his thumb over his shoulder, "Out you go."

'Damn it! I was hoping for more time!' You comment.

Miranda and yourself share a look and a smile, the two of you sling an arm around each other's sides, and they remain there as you both exit the closet.

"So are you going to answer my question?" You ask as you look to her.

With a chuckle, your new lover leans into your ear and whispers, "Play your cards just right, and you'll find out soon enough. Probably somewhere we don't have a time limit~"

Her words send shivers of pleasure up and down your spine, a large grin plasters your face...

"I'm looking forward to it."

=== Extended Ending ===

"Miranda, dear, are you ready yet?" You call out from the living room of your shared apartment, all the while making sure your tie is nice and presentable.

"Just a minute, (Y/n)!" Your girlfriend calls out from the shared bedroom, her voice muffled by the closed door.

"Ugh, you said that nearly fifteen minutes ago..." You groan as you pinch your nose.

'At this rate, we'll be late!' You mentally comment, 'You know what? I'm going to go see what the hold up is...'

You head over to the bedroom and press your ear to the door...

"Come on, come on! ...Ugh, damn it!" You hear the lovely Miss Lawson seethe from the room beyond the door.

"I'm coming in." You call out as you open the door and see the genetically-engineered-woman looking more impeccable than usual. She is wearing a very stylish red dress, the kind that is appropriate for occasions such as tonight, and matching high heels to boot.

More specifically you see what was taking Miranda so long. She is struggling with the zip on the back of her dress, and trying to reach it and pull it all the way up.

"Having some trouble, Miss Lawson?" You tease with a grin.

"Very funny." She replies with an annoyed look as she gestures for you to help her out, all the while turning her back to you.

"Something on your mind? I can't imagine you of all people wouldn't have a problem with these things." You ask as you stride over across the bedroom and to your lovers' rescue.

Your girlfriend sighs loudly as she answers you, "I'm just stressed, alright? I've made all the preparations, I've made sure we'll get there in time. Honestly, I'm as far out of my depth as you can get, and I don't want anything to go wrong. Especially tonight..."

"Miranda, please relax." You soothe as you walk up behind her, place a gentle hand on the curve of her hip and use your other hand to pull up the zip, "Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Trust me, everything will be fine." You elaborate as she turns around and you see a soft expression in her perfect, blue eyes, "And if it helps; this is my first time going on a double date, too."

"Same boat, heading over the same falls, then." She replies with her usual wit.

"Yeah, you could say that." You reply as you plant a kiss on her forehead, a smile spreading on her lips as you withdraw.

"So? How do I look?" Miranda asks as she takes a step back and awaits your opinion.

'Hot... Freaking... Damn...!'

Looking her up and down you raise an eyebrow as a grin pulls at your lips...

"You know something, I might skip dessert and have you instead~"

"Come on, we don't want to keep Oriana and her date waiting."

"No. We do not."

The Actual End.

* * *

 **First off, yes, this took a long time to finish. And second, good god am I glad it's done and I can move onto other things!**

 **I'll admit, the first time I played Mass Effect 2 I didn't really like Miranda all that much. But, upon playing it again recently, I've found she's actually a lot more interesting and much deeper character than I previously thought. Especially when it comes to her Loyalty Mission.**

 **I like to think the message of her character and story is: YOU decide who you are, not your genetics, not what other people make you out to be.**

 **Feedback is appreciated and always welcome.**

 **See ya!**


	3. Liara T'Soni

**It's here! A new chapter/ending has arrived!**

* * *

 **Liara T'soni**

"Okay, Glyph, I'm all set." You state with a smile as you raise your Omni Tool, "Hit me with a name."

"Understood, Lieutenant (L/n)." Glyph replies as a small pulse of turquoise light comes from his floating, holographic form. Your Omni Tool flashes and a spinning circle appears on the back of your hand. You tap it and a screen appears above your arm, a name displayed there. A name that makes you smile and your heart rate rise subtly.

The name reads...

Doctor Liara T'soni.

"You're up, Doc." James says as he turns to the lovely Asari in question, who is stood between Tali and Garrus. She smiles shyly as she steps towards the two of you. Her big blue jewel-like eyes drifting over to you and then to your Omni Tool's screen.

"So I see." Liara remarks with her soothing voice, her smile still present as she looks at you, "Good evening, Lieutenant (L/n)."

"You too, Doctor T'soni." You reply with a smile that emanates warmth.

"By the way, Glyph, why did you add my doctorate to my name?"

'Good point. Then again Liara altered Glyph considerably after what happened with the Shadow Broker, so maybe it's some form of favouritism?' You ponder.

"Your doctorate is listed as part of your name in my data banks, Doctor T'soni." Glyph replies, "When I asked people whether they would like to play, I added their name listed in my data banks based on their confirmation to participate in this game."

Liara subtly makes her way over to you, standing by your side.

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess." You remark with a nod of the head, "And, actually, I noticed that when you refer someone, you use their doctorate or their rank."

"Indeed, Lieutenant (L/n)."

"Plus it's rather polite."

"...Huh..." Joker muses with a smirk, "If that's the case, Liara, can I borrow Glyph later? I want to... update his data banks."

'That's probably not a good idea.' You think.

"No, Joker, you can't." Liara replies, knowing full well what is on his mind.

"Aww, come on!" The Normandy's Pilot rebukes, "Why not?"

"Because, Joker." EDI answers, "There is a high possibility that the new names you would place in Glyph's data banks would be highly inappropriate. To say the least."

All eyes, knowing eyes at that, fall upon Joker.

"Yeah, sure, spoil the surprise why don't you." He murmurs.

While this plays out, your attention and eyes shift to the lovely Asari you've grown very, very fond of. Your eyes fall upon her face, the small smile playing on her purple lips. Then your gaze rests on her sapphire-like orbs she calls her eyes.

'No human could have eyes like that.' You note, 'It makes sense that Asari have them then. And I can safely say that Liara has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.'

At that moment you take notice of the charming spots underneath her eyes.

'I always thought they looked like freckles... Cute.'

It dawns on you not that Liara has changed quite a lot since you first met her, way back when Shepard brought you along to Therum to find her. And upon doing so met the passive and naïve Asari, you treated her with suspicion considering she was the daughter of Matriarch Benezia, yet you still gave her a chance and developed a strong liking towards her. Wasting no more time, Liara and yourself walk into the closet. James closes the door behind you and locks it. There is just enough light in the closet to allow you both to see your outlines.

"So then, Liara, how're you enjoying the party?" You ask, not wanting any awkwardness to set in.

"I'm... not usually one for social gatherings." She answers as she crosses her arms and looks to the door, "But all the same, I'm happy to see us all in one place for a change."

"You're more use to being on your own."

"Precisely."

You nod slightly. "I understand."

'I should probably think of something to talk about.'

Her passion for the Protheans of old was a common interest and you confined in her the questions you had always wanted answered. Many of which she did, and with clear enthusiasm, which only served to make her more endearing in your eyes.

Just as a thought occurs to you, Liara looks up to you, her ever beautiful blue eyes almost shining in what little light permits itself in this darkened space. Sensing her gaze you instinctively meet hers with a smile, one that is earnest and warm. She mirrors the expression and slowly steps towards you. You notice and take note of her body language. 'Liara seems kind of nervous... but eager at the same time. Why though?'

"(Y/n), may I ask you something?"

"Of course you can. What is it?"

"It's this game..."

"Oh?" Your brow rises slightly. "Seven Minutes In Heaven? You mean you've never played it? Or heard of it?"

"When Joker told me that we'd be playing it I asked him about it and..."

"What? What did he say?" Your mind immediately leaps to the conclusion that the Normandy's pilot embellished the truth somewhat. 'He probably bent the truth just so he could mess with her a bit. Sounds about right for him.'

"He said we're supposed to 'make out' until the closet opens."

"Oh. That's right. Knowing him I thought he would've added something a bit more to it. If anything I'm just sorry you got stuck in here with me of all people."

"I'm not." Liara lightly places her hand on your forearm, almost no weight can be felt under her hand. You are surprised by such a forwardness from Liara, but, at the same time not. Nonetheless you let the moment unravel as it should.

"If anything... there's no one else I'd rather be stuck in here with." She adds with a smile.

Feeling somewhat inspired, you mimic her and place your hand on her forearm too.

"I feel the same way, Liara. I.. have felt the same way for a long time now."

Without realizing it, the two of you are much closer than you first thought. The attraction between the two of you is practically magnetizing you towards each other.

The last time you were this close was when she came back from a mission on Noveria, where in she and Shepard confronted Matriarch Benezia, which ended in her death. Needless to say, Liara was shaken by the events that transpired, you wasted no time in going to see her and comfort her. She cried in your arms while you soothed her, stroking her back and holding her close, drying her tears.

"Good."

Her lips and yours meet in a somewhat awkward embrace, and immediately you can tell this is Liara's first kiss. Her technique is both stiff and lacks practice; the latter of which you are more than willing to help her with. You move your lips and your head in a slow, rhythmic motion, taking initiative; she soon mimics you and the kiss deepens.

Pulling each other close, her arms wrap around your shoulder and yours find their way around the small of her back. Whether due to her Asari physiology, some faint biotic field or simply the fact that it's Liara you feel overcome by this soothing wave that flows through your body.

The closet door abruptly opens, the room's light floods in all at once drawing your attention and forcing the two of you to cease the tender oral embrace. Looking over and squinting from the shift of lighting you see James stood in the doorway, smirking.

"Having fun, huh? I almost feel sorry for interrupting."

Following the obligatory ejection from the closet space both Liara and yourself spend the rest of the night in each other's company, most of which was spent holding hands and exchanging the occasional but sweet peck on either the lips or the cheek. The two of you have finally ceased dancing around each other and finally laid bare your feelings, for that you both made sure to thank James when he had the chance.

=== Extended Ending ===

You slowly stirred awake from your slumber after realizing that something was amiss. Or rather someone was amiss. Opening your eyes you confirmed your surroundings: you're in Liara's cabin onboard the Normandy, lying in her bed wearing nothing but underpants and wondering where the lovely Asari was.

"Liara?" You mumble as you rub your eyes and lean up in bed.

"I'm right here." Her soothing voice meets your ears from the edge of the bed, you feel her hand caress your hair as she leans over to reassure you. Your vision clears and you see her before you in detail.

Liara is sat on the edge of the bed, her legs crossed while she holds a data-pad in one of her hands. You also notice that she is wearing your shirt; and nothing else.

"Or should I say... Shadow Broker~"

Your Asari lover smirks in amusement. "I just need to finish reading these reports then I'll come back to bed, okay?"

Following the defeat of the Reapers Liara's role as The Shadow Broker has kept her much, much busier than before. She now uses her knowledge, power and influence to find and secure resources, traffic supplies for refugees and helping to reunite families. These days you hardly get to spend time with her, and you fear for her help as she has been neglecting sleep; thankfully you had managed to convince her to get some rest by your side but it seems she is developing a bad habit.

Your brow knits in concern. "Liara, you need to rest."

She turns her back to you so she can focus on the datapad. "It won't take long, I promise."

You shuffle forward until you're leaning against her back, your head on her shoulder and an arm wrapped around her waist in a firm hold. "I understand it's important. But you need to get some sleep, Liara. You can't keep overworking yourself like this, you'll crash and burn." You point out to her, adding emphasis by pecking her on the cheek. "The galaxy needs you at your best... we need you at your best..."

Liara looks over her shoulder at you, her breathtaking eyes meeting your saddened ones. Her defences melting away near instantly.

"I need you at your best. I've missed you..."

She raises her free hand to cup your cheek, feeling the stubble growing there. It's then she realizes that you too have been overworking yourself for the sake of others, that you've neglected each other of late; and that time together is what both have been craving, needing for so long, even just for one night you want to spend time together.

"(Y/n)... I didn't realize... I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay." You soothe while giving her waist a firm yet affectionate squeeze.

Liara looks to the datapad before closing it and putting it back on her desk, then she walks back over to the bed and settles in next to you. You wrap your arms around each other and hold one another close. She nestles her face in the crook of your neck and leave small, butterfly-like kisses as the two of you let sleep take you.

"I've missed you too."

The Actual End.

* * *

 **...Good grief am I glad to have this done and uploaded.  
**

 **By all means leave me some feedback, let me know what you thought yadda yadda... I'm tired...**

 **Vanguard... out... zzz zzz zzz**


End file.
